Rules
by rocaw
Summary: Rules are meant to be broken, but what happens when you're caught breaking them? BMCW oneshot


Title: Rules  
Characters: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake  
Summary: All rules are meant to be broken, especially if you're Batman, but surely there are consequences, right?  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.  
A/N: Ignoring parts of canon I don't like (evil!Jason) and focusing on parts I do (Bat/Cat together and Robins!).  
A/N2 (added 04.20.09): A version of this ficlet is chapter two of "Never Did Run Smooth". This was the original version before I planned to post that other fic in its entirety. Someone asked and I just thought I would let you all know. Any other questions, ask away! =)

* * *

Batman sat at his computer trying to focus on the various images and written statements on the screen, but he was having trouble doing so. _She_ was distracting him.

Catwoman was alternately sitting and standing by the side table trying to figure out how various tech toys they found at the scene functioned. She seemed to think better on her feet and paced back and forth, then walked around the table inspecting the gadget in her hand.

He noticed every movement she made and covertly admired the way the dim light reflected off her black suit, enhancing every soft, round curve and drawing attention to the long, lean muscle of her arms and legs. Then the sidelong glances stopped and he openly stared at those long, powerful legs, working his eyes appreciatively up her enticing figure.

She stopped her pacing and turned to face him. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles, looking directly at her. He tried to fight the slight upturn of his lips, but failed. She tilted her head and smiled. She watched him watch her with a hungry look in his eye and a small grin on his lips.

Catwoman walked towards him, stopping directly in front of him and lifted his chin until they were eye to eye. She removed his cowl slowly. He moved his hands to his sides, an invitation, and she straddled his lap.

Within seconds he had her on her back on top of his computer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. He held on tightly to her thighs and pressed his lips passionately to hers. He trailed kisses down her neck and started to pull down the front zipper of her suit when he heard someone cough rather loudly.

Bruce froze; lips and hands still inappropriately on Catwoman. He turned his head slowly to where the sound came from. There stood Dick, with an arched eyebrow and an amused look, Jason, with a large smile on his face, and Tim, whose focus was on the various bats on the ceiling.

Bruce stood up and cleared his throat, "You're supposed to be—"

"We finished already," Jason interrupted, still smiling.

Catwoman moved from under him and sat on his chair. She looked in amusement at the sight before her.

"I think we need to call Alfred," Dick began, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice, "He needs to give you the 'no fooling around in the cave speech'. No, wait, _he's_ not the one who gave us the hour long lecture, it was _you_."

"Dick."

It was a warning.

"And," Jason continued, choosing to ignore Bruce and his warning, "if I remember correctly, what you were just doing goes directly against rule #12, which states the computer is not—"

"Jason!" Without years of training, Batman would have blushed at the moment; instead, he turned to the screen and simply said, "Go upstairs. Alfred is expecting you."

The three young men did as they were told, but their hushed laughter was heard clearly by the two who remained in the cave. When they were gone, Selina finally allowed herself to laugh.

"You actually gave them a list of rules?"

"I don't see why you're laughing. This is your fault."

"My fault?" she asked in disbelief and shook her head. Sometimes she simply ignored his bizarre reasoning, "When did you give them 'the speech', anyway?"

Bruce sighed and prepared for another bout of laughter, "This morning."


End file.
